After All, You're my Wonderwall
by FutureMrs.Jonasxx
Summary: After her parent's sloppy divorce, Elodie Marshall is shipped off to live with her rich grandmother in Hollywood, California. When she meets the cute boys that live next door, will one catch her eye? Can he convince her to trust him? JONAS BROTHERS.


**Well, here's chapter one of my new Nick Jonas story!! Yay! Just to let you know, I will probably have one fan fiction for each of the boys, so keep a look out for a Joe and Kevin fan fiction too Please enjoy, and I'll love you forever if you review.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS or their family. **

* * *

I stared up at the huge house in front of me, suitcases in hand. I mean, I knew Grandma Marshall's house was big, but this house rivaled the size of the rest of the houses on the street, and this was Hollywood, California! But anyway, rewind. My name is Elodie Lyric Marshall. The name is very strange, I know. My parents were musicians and hippies back in the day when I was born. I tell everyone to call me Elle. It makes more sense.

Anyway, my parents just got through a really sloppy divorce and there are custody issues to work out, thus, I got shipped off to live with my extremely wealthy Grandmother, whom I haven't seen since I was a baby, in Hollywood. I grabbed my suitcases and ambled up to the huge iron gates in front of the house. I pressed the red button on the talk box and spoke into it, "Grandma Marshall? It's Elodie." I said. "Elodie, Darling! Welcome! Stand back, I'll open the gates for you."

I took a few steps back and watched as the huge iron gates swung open. I took a deep breath and walked up the winding stone path to the huge front door. When I reached the door, my grandmother opened it without me even having to knock. I looked her up and down. She was tall and slim and her completely white hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She wore cream colored pants and a pink cardigan and there was barely a wrinkle in sight on her face. Her face lit up when she saw me and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "Elodie, Darling! Look how beautiful you are!" She said.

I blushed, "Thank you. You can call me Elle." I told her. My grandma looked at me as if I had just told her I was the president of Kazakhstan. "Nonsense," She said, "Elodie is so much more sophisticated. Oh, and those clothes will never do." She said looking me up and down, tapping her index finger against her chin. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing my favorite dark wash skinny jeans, a studded belt, a black and red striped t-shirt, and my black converse. "Yes, we will definitely have to go shopping." She said. "But in the meantime, would you like to see your room?" She asked, excitedly. I nodded, slightly intimidated by her blunt demeanor.

I followed my grandma up a long winding flight of stairs, admiring all the artwork that probably cost more than my entire college tuition will. We entered the second door in the hallway into a very girlish room. The walls were a pale pink and the windows were adorned with white lace curtains. The bed had a pink and white quilt laid upon it and the room had it's own bathroom and walk in closet. The colors and decorations weren't really my style but it would work. "What do you think?" My grandma said, her hands on her hip, surveying the room. "It's really nice." I said, smiling.

"Okay well, I'll leave you to unpack. Dinner is served promptly at 6 PM." She said. "Oh, and before I go, I just wanted to tell you, make sure you close the blinds before you change or anything in here. There are some boys about your age that live next door and you can see right into the youngest boys bedroom from your window. They're very cute boys, mind you, in some boy band." She said, smirking and raising her eyebrows quizzically. "Okay, thanks for the advice Grandma." I said. "You get unpacked. I'll be downstairs." She said before leaving the room.

I sighed and fell back onto the huge overly pink bed. I needed to unpack but I was way too lazy to get started. I pulled my sandy blonde hair into a sloppy ponytail and started unloading my clothes into the closet and placing my toiletries in the bathroom. It took me longer than I expected to unpack and before I knew it, it was almost six o'clock. I fixed my hair and freshened up my make-up as best as I could in the bathroom before running quickly down the stairs and into the dining room so as not to be late. When I arrived in the dining room, Grandma Marshall was already seated at the head of the table. "There you are, Elodie. Good thing you weren't late, I can hardly stand tardiness." She said, a slight smirk playing at her lips. I smiled nervously and sat down at the incredibly long table.

Dinner was fantastic. It turns out Grandma Marshall has a live in Chef that cooks 5 course meals every night. By the time we were done eating, it felt like my stomach had stretched out, I was so full. "Elodie darling, have you seen the private beach behind the house?" Grandma Marshall asked as one of the maids cleared the table. "Private beach?" I asked. "Yes there's a gorgeous beach just behind the house that's exclusive to the houses on this street. You should go check it out, take a walk or something." She said pleasantly. "I think I will. May I be excused?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled myself away from the table and walked upstairs to change.

I pulled on a white lace sundress and let my hair out of it's ponytail. It fell past my shoulder in natural waves. I fixed my make-up and looked outside. The sun was just beginning to set and it was perfect for a walk on the beach. I slid on some flip flops and said goodbye to Grandma Marshall before walking out the back door and down towards the beach. When I arrived I slid off my flip flops and let the sand squish between my toes. The sun set painted across the sky in deep pinks and reds and the ocean flowed back and forth from the shore. I stood on the beach letting the breeze whip my hair around my face. It was so beautiful out there.

I sat on the beach and stared out at the ocean, admiring the gorgeous view. Just as I was about to become completely relaxed, I heard a bunch of guys shouting for me to look out and felt something hit my head. "Ow!" I said, putting my hand to the side of my head. I looked beside me to see a Frisbee lying there. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I heard a boy say. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind but then…I looked at him. He was quite possibly the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

He had deep chocolate brown eyes and glossy curly brown hair that hung just in his eyes. His arms were very muscular and toned and he wore a pair of tight jeans and a fitted t-shirt. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said, taking the hand he had offered me and pulling myself up. There were three other boys with him as well, I assumed they were his brothers. "Sorry, Nick's kind of a klutz." One of the boys said. He was very cute as well. He had longish black hair that hung just over his left eye and he had a creamy olive complexion and the same deep brown eyes as the boy that had helped me up. I laughed. "It's okay. I'm Elodie. You can call me Elle." I said, offering my hand. The boy that had hit me with the Frisbee was the first to shake it. "Elodie, that's a pretty name. I'm Nick." He said, looking me directly in the eyes. I blushed and looked away. He did as well.

"I'm Joe." Said the one who had called Nick a klutz. "I'm Kevin and this is our little brother, Frankie." Said the last one. He seemed to be the oldest of all the boys. He had the same curly hair as Nick but was much taller and wore a pair of dark jeans and a scarf. "Wait a second, I've seen you guys somewhere before." I said, racking my brain. "Aren't you guys that band? The Jonas Brothers?" I asked. Nick cringed and Joe backed up a few steps. Kevin grabbed Frankie's hand. "Yeah, that's us." Nick said, timidly. "That's really cool. I love your guys' music." I said, smiling. Joe looked at Nick with a very confused look on his face, "What just happened?" He asked.

"Why is she not attacking you?" Frankie asked quietly. I laughed, "Should I be attacking you?" I asked. "No, definitely not." Nick answered right away. "I guess I just don't believe in celebrityism. I mean, you guys are people in the end. Just with a little more talent." I said, winking. Kevin laughed, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said. I smiled, "Good because I know absolutely no one here." I said. "Did you just move in?" Joe asked, flicking a chunk of black hair back into it's rightful place. "Actually, I moved out here to stay with my Grandma Marshall." I explained. "Mrs. Marshall is your Grandma?" Nick asked, incredulously. I nodded. "We live right next door to you!" He said. "Oh, so you were that boy band she was talking about." I reasoned. "That's us." Kevin said, smirking.

"Will you come over some time and play hide and go seek with me?" Little Frankie asked timidly, "My brothers never want to."

I kneeled down until my face was level with Frankie's and smiled at him, "Anytime you want Frankie. You seem like a really cool kid." I said, with a wink. Frankie beamed, "I like you. You're really pretty. Isn't she pretty, Nick?" Frankie asked, happily. Nick blushed and looked at his shoes, "Yeah, Frankie. She's very pretty." He said. I blushed and stood back up. "Well, anyway, I should probably get back home. My grandma's probably wondering where I am. But I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other around?" I asked. "Definitely." Nick replied, first. "I'll see you later, guys. Bye Frankie!" I said before waving and heading off in the direction of my Grandma's house. My first day here and I'd already met cute boys. I had a feeling California was going to be much more than I had first anticipated.

**Nick's POV**

First of all, I'm a sucker for eyes, and Elodie's eyes had been the most perfect shade of a dusty blue I had ever seen. And of course, of all the people on the beach, I had to pick the most beautiful girl there to chuck the stupid Frisbee at. I had noticed her right away, with her sandy blonde hair falling in soft waves just above her elbow, her sun kissed soft skin, and pillow lips. What can I say? I fall fast and hard. "Nick, my man, you didn't even ask for Elodie's number!" Joe said, giving me a playful shove as we made our way back to our house.

I rubbed the spot on my shoulder where he had pushed me, "I just met her! Plus, she lives right next door. I'm sure I'll see her again." I reasoned. "Don't let Joe bother you, Nick. You'll make your move when you're ready." Kevin added. I smiled. Kevin had always been the most mature and level headed brother. Joe and him were polar opposites. I liked to consider myself the happy medium. And Frankie? Well, he was just Frankie. We had finally made it back to our house and I walked inside and trudged up the stairs toward my room exhaustedly. I fell back onto my bed and found myself wondering whether or not I really would see Elodie again.

It was so like me to meet a cute girl that was nice and wasn't obsessed with me because of my fame and to let her walk away just like that. I made my way to the window seat in my room and looked out the window. I caught a glimpse of someone moving in front of the window next door. Surprisingly, it was Elodie. She was standing in front of a mirror, brushing her long hair. I smirked, I saw her again sooner than I expected.

**Well, there you have it.**

**I'm hoping for at least 5 or 6 reviews on this chapter before I update again, just so I know whether or not you guys like the story.**


End file.
